Lead azide is a preferred detonator for military uses. During wartime and periods of unrest large stores of lead azide are stockpiled in the event it becomes necessary to use. Eventually, there comes a time when the need for lead azide diminishes and excess stores must be disposed of without causing environmental pollution. The most desirable result sought in the disposal of lead azide is to recover the lead in a commercially viable form by a process which is practical, efficient, safe, economical and pollution free.
Methods of disposing of lead azide now in use, the so-called chemical "Kill Methods" are uneconomical because relatively costly chemicals and processing steps are used. For example, using ammonium acetate-sodium nitrate-acetic acid for "Killing" lead azide costs about $25.00 a pound, whereas the use of sodium hydroxide costs about 25 cents a pound. We have found that about a ten-fold increase in economy can be achieved by utilizing electrolysis to recover lead from lead azide.